


Why are you wearing a man suit?

by youngjusticewriter



Series: If only it was a simple as a reparo to mend our broken teacup. [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Your parents," Luna serenely explained despite the fact cannibalism was "in fact frowned on in most societies."Suddenly Harry remembers the photo of the corpse of the young woman  - his sister, Abigail - on Tattlecrime. How he purposely (secretly) looked the website up at that public library where the computers had been older than Harry himself. (Briefly he can't help - or maybe not, maybe he's trying to delay - wonder if the computers were ever replaced with something newer.) So if his parents were ever to cheek his laptop's browser history they'd never know he knew about filicide that Hannibal the Cannibal had committed years ago. (That and he'd seen the photo of his dad scarred and naked, his private part covered only by a black box....Harry wished he didn't know of that photo much less remember it.)"Your father does know that no one will turn into or become possessed by a wendigo unless they knowingly choose to eat a human?" Luna asked as she kept on avoiding looking at Harry. She, like his dad, avoided eye contact but now she was avoiding looking at him altogether and it hurts even though she had the right to do so and more





	Why are you wearing a man suit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucryllyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucryllyn/gifts), [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts), [iSpitonFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/gifts).



"Why should they?" Harry's head jerked in Luna's direction at her words. 

"Look any different," she elaborated without looking at Harry instead she focused on petting Winston's hair. 

"What?" Harry croaked out. 

"The wendigos," Luna murmured before Winston let out a whine. 

"What's a wendigo, Luna?" Harry asked, his heart feeling like that of rabbit's when the animal was frightened even though Harry wasn't afraid. (He's survived Voldemort, a nest of acromantula, classes with Snake, the basilisk, his aunt and uncle, the Dementors, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had to be stupidly brave, that Gryffindors are often imagined to be, to survive this things. Yet he can't help but remember, even though he doesn't want to, that you can't be brave without being afraid.) 

"Your parents," Luna serenely explained despite the fact cannibalism was "in fact frowned on in most societies." 

Suddenly Harry remembers the photo of the corpse of the young woman - his sister, Abigail - on Tattlecrime. How he purposely (secretly) looked the website up at that public library where the computers had been older than Harry himself. (Briefly he can't help - or maybe not, maybe he's trying to delay - wonder if the computers were ever replaced with something newer.) So if his parents were ever to cheek his laptop's browser history they'd never know he knew about filicide that Hannibal the Cannibal had committed years ago. (That and he'd seen the photo of his dad scarred and naked, his private part covered only by a black box....Harry wished he didn't know of that photo much less remember it.) 

"Your father does know that no one will turn into or become possessed by a wendigo unless they knowingly choose to eat a human?" Luna asked as she kept on avoiding looking at Harry. She, like his dad, avoided eye contact but now she was avoiding looking at him altogether and it hurts even though she had the right to do so and more. 

"...He puts them in the food of his guests for fun. That and the jokes. He has morbid humor." 

Luna nodded as though she expected as much. 

"Why did you mean earlier? About why they should look any different?" Harry inquired as he scooted closer to the fire place (and further from his friend) to warm up because despite the warm meal (something French because his father was that petty) he just ate Harry feels cold. 

"Most wendigos are depicted with the body of a human and the skull of a deer. I was wondering why you're parents didn't appear like a supernatural creature or a "monster" and then I realized that why should they? They're wearing a man suit and men are worst monsters on the planet," Luna confessed to Harry and Winston in a quiet voice before getting up and joining Harry by the fire. 

She cupped his face, staring at his scar instead of his eyes. "The real question is why you haven't became one."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Title from Donnie Darko. 
> 
> 2.) Wendigo are usually depicted as a man with the skull of a deer (or several parts of a deer with a human body). The more it eats the larger it grows and the larger its appetite becomes. You can become an one in four different ways. 
> 
> 2.1) Cannibalism. 
> 
> 2.2) Greed. 
> 
> 2.3) Hanging out with one. (I'm not kidding.) 
> 
> 2.4) Or having the spirit of a Wendigo possess you.
> 
> 3.) Each person that this fic is gifted to unknowingly inspired this fic. So thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
